


Rain and Smoke

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Cigarettes, Fingering, Frotting, M/M, NZ au, PWP, Smoking, convinient rainshower is convenient, gratuitous mention of javier garcia, no zombies, who doesn't like kissing in the rain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Negan and Rick are old coworkers, friends ever since. When they decide to go hiking and neither of them possess the navigational skills necessary for such a trek, things get interesting.





	Rain and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a lovely friend on tumblr! c:

"Let's face it, Negan. We're lost."  
  
"We are not fucking lost."  
  
"Really? Then where are we?"  
  
"In the goddamn woods, Rick. Where the fuck else?"  
  
Rick and Negan don't usually fight like this.  
  
Actually, that's a fucking lie. They _always_ fight like this. Hell, their entire friendship was founded on spats not unlike this one. Their first argument, as coworkers at a burger joint, had been so stupid that Rick honestly can't remember the subject matter. He thinks it had something to do with the ice cream machine, but four years after that has the thirty-year-old's mind a little hazy on it all, and he's not about to struggle to remember it right now while his mind is busy trying to figure out where in the hell is out of this fucking forest.  
  
Negan, on the verge of thirty-five, is no help either. With his immaturity comes a sort of insistent stubbornness that makes him think he knows what he's doing just about all the time. But believe it or not, Rick likes having Negan around. They're best friends long after their years working together, and Rick knows there aren't many others he'd count on as much as he does Negan. The guy means well, even if most of the time, he's grossly misguided.  
  
But right now, he's about to drive Rick crazy. For about the last hour, it seems like they've been walking in circles. Negan will stop, look around, curse a whole lot more than Bambi or any of his forest friends would care to hear, and then go storming off into some random direction. He'll make some passive-aggressive comment about how Rick can help out any time he feels like contributing, and Rick will swallow his irritation and silently wish he'd paid more attention during his boy scout days.  
  
Back then, it had been all Shane. He had known what moss on certain sides of surfaces meant, and what berries were good and bad to eat. He’d had a sense of direction that made Rick think he had been raised in the wild for some of his younger years. If not for the fact that he and Shane had grown up together and Rick knew better, he might have actually put some serious thought into that conjecture.  
  
But being overseas in the air force, Shane isn't doing Rick much good with navigating him out of this forest. And Negan is doing even worse for him. Rick can tell he's well on his way to a temper tantrum.  
  
Negan has those. While he doesn't exactly throw himself onto the ground and kick and scream like a toddler would, he still has fits. It comes in bursts of cursing and yelling and bitching about wanting a cigarette. At present, he's lighting one up, his eyes narrowed through the cloud of smoke that billows out in front of his face. There's a storm raging behind his dark eyes, and Rick imagines it's because as much as he insists they're not lost, he's starting to fear otherwise.  
  
Negan doesn't like being wrong, but when he realizes he is, he owns it.  
  
"It's getting late..." Rick thinks, moving to stand behind his friend. He brings a hand up and curls his fingers around one of Negan's shoulders. "Let's call someone."  
  
Negan concedes at that, looking frustrated. As he sucks in a puff from the cigarette between his lips, he nods and digs into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "...Yeah, fine, alright."   
  
However, just as quickly as he pulls his phone out, he returns it to his pocket. He turns and faces Rick, looking even more irritable. "Phone's dead. Please tell me you had the fucking brains to charge yours."  
  
Rick nods quickly. The instant he and Negan had decided to go hiking, he'd insisted on some time to get around. Part of that had been to charge his phone...among other things, like taking a shower and making himself look presentable. Maybe that was a little pretentious, since it would just be himself and Negan, but...Rick had wanted to look good for him.  
  
Yeah, Rick's _interested_ in Negan. Has been for at least a couple of years. Even arguing and fighting all the time hasn't obscured that. The thing is, Negan is funny and uncannily smart (at least, when not lost in the woods), and even though he almost always puts his vulgar, self-indulgent side out there first, he has shown Rick on rare occasion just how sweet he can be.  
  
During the four years the two men have known one another, Rick has been through one relationship and Negan through four. The former had had a wife for a short time before he and Rick had been friends, but that wife had passed away just two years into his marriage with her. While Negan would have the occasional boyfriend or girlfriend from time to time, Rick could tell he didn't put much into it after losing her. He wondered what kind of woman she had been, but he'd never worked up the guts to ask.  
  
One thing Rick _does_ know is that he wants to be someone Negan feels like he can actually invest himself into being with. Even his year-long relationship with one Javier Garcia hadn't been a particularly emotional one, despite the two having been connected at the hip. Rick feels like that was probably his favorite relationship, though. Even after breaking it off with him, Negan had spent a lot of time talking about how good the sex was. To the point of annoyance, because while Rick was sure the sex was great, he didn't know personally.  
  
He remembers a time when he'd actually let that annoyance give way to a response. Negan had been going on about how he really needed a good lay. And when he brought Javi up, Rick had irritably suggested he call the guy up and go get fucked.  
  
" _Damn, that's hostile_ ," Negan had said. " _Don't fucking tell me you're getting jealous, Rick._ "  
  
Of course Rick had been jealous. At the time, he hadn't yet realized that the jealousy was because _he_ had wanted to be the one Negan turned to for sex, but it had still felt as frustrating as if he had. Here he was, giving Negan plenty of his time, and all the guy could think about was rubbing dicks with Javi Garcia. Not an unrealistic reason to be upset if you ask Rick.  
  
But now, it's just the two of them. Rick hasn't convinced himself that he's going to make a move, but damn if it isn't tempting. Especially with Negan as tense as he is right now. He could probably use the physical release to calm down. But while Negan is a natural flirt and almost always compliments Rick's ass and his eyes and his mouth, he does that with everyone, so Rick doesn't know whether he'll reciprocate or not.  
  
He knows Negan probably wouldn't freak out on him if he did do or say something, but he also doesn't want to deal with the embarrassment and awkwardness that would inevitably result if he did get rejected and was stuck out here with Negan. He's sure Negan would agree.  
  
So for now, he does as he's been asked and unlocks his phone. A second later, however, he sighs in defeat. "...Shit. No signal."  
  
Negan suddenly looks as if he's eaten his cigarette instead of smoking it, his expression contorted in disgust. "That's fucking convenient."  
  
Rick honestly agrees. As much as he's enjoying his time with his friend, he's ready to get home. The trees and hills and life everywhere are all great to look at, but Rick craves his four walls like a child. He's not about to lose his mind over it, but still.  
  
As if Mother Nature herself is having a fucking blast with the situation, thunder rumbles above them. Rick winces, before he turns blue eyes to Negan's foggy hazel ones.   
  
"...What now?" They’d both known hiking today would come with some risk, as even when they’d decided to do so, the clouds had been gray and looming and the air moist.  
  
Negan sighs, taking one last puff on his cigarette, before he snuffs it out under his shoe. "Let's find somewhere to sit for a while."  
  
As it turns out, resting is a brilliant idea. Not five minutes after Rick and Negan find themselves on their asses under a tree with particularly low-hanging branches, Mother Nature decides to unleash her fury in the form of a harsh, thunder-rippled downpour. They're just barely out of the brunt of the rain, with a few minutes left before it inevitably works its way through the leaves and comes down on them.  
  
Negan looks as gloomy as the weather. Rick watches him light up another cigarette and sighs. He knows talking to a pissed off Negan has a whole amalgamation of directions it could go, but the tension in the air is stifling. He wants to make something good out of all this mess.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asks.  
  
Negan's deadpan stare right afterward tells him he should have said something else.  
  
"You did _not_ just ask me that," he comments grumpily, taking a long pull on his cigarette afterward. Rick can't help but get caught up staring at the way the other man's mouth falls open afterward and he inhales again shallowly, before exhaling the smoke in a deep sigh. The nicotine seems to calm him. "I'm just ready to be back home."  
  
Rick offers a roll of the eyes in response. "Come on, it hasn't been _all_ bad. You're too dramatic for your own good, Negan."  
  
Negan shrugs. "I never said it was all bad, Rick." He flashes  a smile Rick's way that makes him weak in the knees and therefore glad he's sitting up against a tree right now. "It's been a goddamn blast. I needed the fucking escape. We got to see some cool ass shit today, and it's been forever since it was just the two of us. But once we got lost, my hard-on for this trek died faster than my dick after a bottle of whiskey. Right now, I miss my bed."  
  
Rick frowns, then leans over to slump his shoulder up against Negan's. "Yeah, me too." In Negan's defense, it _is_ getting dark out. The lightning grows more pronounced as it does so.   
  
For a few minutes, Negan stays silent. Rick feels him lean back against him in the process. And then, when his cigarette is about halfway gone, Negan breaks the silence. Rick can practically hear the smile in his voice.   
  
"You know what I really want right now?"   
  
Rick doesn't answer. Negan's going to say whatever it is anyway.  
  
"To beat off."  
  
Rick's laughter bubbles up out of his throat before he can stop himself. "Out here? Right now?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Negan jokes back. "Could be because of all this beautiful fucking nature going on around us, but I've actually got half a boner right now."  
  
Rick laughs again. "I can't believe you."  
  
Negan catches him off guard there. When Rick suddenly finds Negan's fingers around his wrist and then his hand is being pressed into the waistband of his friend's jeans, he tenses visibly.  
  
"Don't believe me?" Negan questions simply. "Feel for your own damn self."  
  
Without thinking, Rick yanks his hand back and shoots away, his eyes bugging out of his skull. Negan bursts into a series of deep, husky giggles, so suddenly that he starts coughing and choking around the smoke of his cigarette.  
  
"Really, Rick?" Negan barks when he gets his air supply back. "It's just a penis."  
  
Rick knows that even in the darkness, his face and neck are bright red. He hadn't expected to suddenly have his hand in his friend's pants. "I know what it is," he chokes, very much aware of how stupid the response is.  
  
Negan laughs again. "Jesus tits, Rick, you are _rose fucking red_ right now!"  
  
Rick glares right into Negan's eyes and then snaps his hand out, snatching the half-cigarette hanging from his friend's lips. He pinches the butt of it between his thumb and forefinger like it's a joint, takes a long pull on it, and then flicks the ashes from it and passes it back. Afterward, he shifts and scoots until he's sitting in front of Negan.  
  
"You'd do the same if I did it to you."  
  
"Nope," Negan retorts quickly, looking way too satisfied with his response for Rick's comfort, "I wouldn't. I'd probably just get my hand all the way in there and give you a much-needed handy-jay for your fucking troubles."  
  
Rick steals his cigarette again, melting the stress away with another long breath. Negan doesn't fight Rick as he sucks the rest of the nicotine down and puts it out next to him.   
  
"Is that what you expected me to do?"  
  
Negan shrugs. "I wouldn't say ‘ _expected_ ’, but I definitely _wanted_ you to."  
  
Jesus...how can Negan be so open like this? Rick seriously envies that about him. If he wants something, he makes it obvious. But is it the handjob he wants, or is it more than that? Maybe Rick's overthinking, but he supposes it's not utterly impossible for Negan to be into him the same way he's into Negan...  
  
Rick decides to take a hint from his friend. He scoots closer, then straightens and spreads Negan's legs. As lightning and thunder rumble around them, Rick works open the fly to Negan's jeans. When he looks up at the older man, Negan is smirking in satisfaction. Rick wants to knock the grin right off his lips.  
  
"God, you looked so fucking sexy with one of my cigarettes in your mouth..." Negan thinks aloud. Rick swallows down a particularly hard lump in his throat. "Make a guy lose his damn mind when he has to look through a shit-ton of cigarette smoke to see those baby blues of yours."  
  
Rick frowns. "Don't say that. You're gonna give me the wrong idea."  
  
"Wrong idea about what?" Negan scoffs. "I'm pretty sure calling you sexy makes a damn clear point."  
  
Rick swallows, his mission to put his hand in Negan's pants momentarily abandoned. "Yeah. You say shit like that all the time. But if you're just askin' for a favor here, I'd rather not be led on."  
  
For a moment, it's as if Negan's still peering at Rick through a cloud of smoke. He looks pensive, like he's trying to figure his friend out. But soon enough, the realization hits him. It shows on his face in the form of wide eyes and maybe even a little tinge of red on his cheeks and ears. It's hard to tell in the now-darkness.  
  
Thunder cracks around them, and the rain intensifies.  
  
"You don't want this to be a friendly jack-off, do you?" Negan observes.  
  
"I want it to be one or the other," Rick answers quickly. "I don't want to be left wonderin' what it means."  
  
The 'woah' still hangs heavy on Negan's already sharp features. "...Do you want it to mean more?"  
  
He almost sounds uncertain, in a way that makes Rick feel like his chest and stomach are going to explode.  
  
Well, here goes...  
  
"Yeah...I do." Rick tries not to look too shy as he glances up at his friend. He's failing miserably.  
  
"Well, shit." Negan scratches at the back of his neck. "I mean, if you wanted a fucking circle jerk, you just needed to ask. Not that it'll be a very good one with just two people..."  
  
"Negan, I'm serious--"  
  
"I know you are." Negan's hand has come up to cover Rick's mouth. "I get what you're saying. And Rick, I wish you'd have said something fuckin' sooner. This isn't just a fly-by-night kind of thing started by a runaway boner. How you haven't seen my perpetual hard-on for you all these years is beyond me. But if you're looking for more than a physical thing, all you've gotta do is say the fucking words."  
  
Rick is blown away. It almost feels too good to be true. In a way, he kind of wishes the forest hadn't been the only thing to hear Negan's words.  
  
He has seen the way Negan has handled relationships over the years he's known the guy. Is that really what he wants? Is Negan going to be more committed to him than these other people? Will this change much between them?  
  
God, Rick doesn't even care right now.  
  
"I..." Rick looks up at Negan as the other man's hand drops away from his lips, the longing and curiosity and hunger right behind the pale hues in his eyes. "Negan..."  
  
"C'mere." Negan supplements, pulling Rick into his lap with a pair of strong arms around his waist. Rick feels Negan's fingers slide up along his back, across his shoulders and neck, and thread through his hair, before he offers the gentlest brush of his lips against Rick's.   
  
"It's up to you, okay?"  
  
Rick's chest suddenly feels as if it's on fire. With Negan holding him close like this, Rick can't help but cup his partner's face in his hands. Absently, Negan sucks Rick's bottom lip into his mouth, giving the skin a curious tug with his teeth. He releases Rick's lip with a pop.  
  
"You taste so good." Negan whispers. "I'll never let you forget how fucking amazing you are..."  
  
"Negan..." Rick's voice shakes as he speaks. He feels Negan's hands slide back to his waist, pulling him down onto a pair of hips that rock upward. He can definitely feel that half-boner Negan was going on about before now. It's more than half-mast at this point, though.  
  
"When we get back to town, you can come home with me," Negan continues, panting into the crook of Rick's neck as their bodies rock steadily together. "If it's late enough, we'll stop by IHOP and wait for the drunk kids to come in--watch them make goddamn fools of themselves while we munch on three-AM pancakes and eggs and listen to the two-thousand-and-one pop music playing over the radio. It'll be our official fucking first date...how's that sound?"  
  
Rick laughs, though it dies into a sharp hitch in breathing when he feels Negan fumbling with the front of his jeans. "I'd...I'd like that."  
  
It isn't exactly a solid confirmation that they're together, but Rick will take it. His mind is too preoccupied by everything else right now to give it much thought, anyway. Between the thunderstorm and how the pouring rain is now seeping through the leaves and onto the gyrating bodies of the two men beneath, Negan's movements, and the cool breeze surrounding them, Rick can't really think straight.  
  
He makes no effort to protest when Negan suddenly curls both arms around his waist, shifts, and spins them around until Rick's got his back against the base of the tree and Negan's pressed up against his front. He feels the cold of the bark on his back as Negan pushes his shirt up and off his shoulders and then dips in to give him a real kiss.  
  
Rick can't tell if the roaring in his head is the pouring rain or his ears ringing, but either way, his heart is in his throat, his breathing lost somewhere along the way. Negan kisses with so much passion and energy that Rick can't help but be overwhelmed. It's like there's a gentleness to the way those soft lips fall against Rick's, but there's a...pointedness to it as well. As if Negan can't put into words what he wants to convey, so he uses actions instead.  
  
And it works.  
  
The lack of air in Rick's lungs makes him hyper-aware of everything going on around him. He can feel the gentle glide of Negan's long fingers across the skin of his arms and chest, and hear the rustling of the leaves above them. The rainwater, thought not as dense beneath the tree as it would be out from under it, comes down in thick, sporadic bursts, leaving Rick and Negan soaked to the bone, water mingling with their joined lips and running down their faces and through their hair. Thankfully, it's just the butt end of summer, so it's warm enough that the sting of the wind doesn't bother either man. Hell, they're so wrapped up in one another right now that cooler weather probably wouldn't stand a chance, anyway.  
  
Negan plants a hand on Rick's chest and shoves him back against the bark of the tree, trailing a rainwater-slick path up along his throat and chin. His grip is a little firm, but not unbearable, as he tips Rick's head up and then dives in to close his lips over the side of his neck. Rick moans into the roar of the rainfall, and finds himself wondering if the sound died in the onslaught.  
  
No longer in Negan's lap, Rick reaches down and pushes the older man's pants down. Negan somehow manages to shift to his knees without removing his mouth from his partner's neck, so that his jeans can be maneuvered down to his thighs and his cock can spring free of the confines of his underwear. Rick notices the instant his fingers curl around his partner's now-full-erection that Negan's been aching for the touch a lot longer than he's let on, as he groans into Rick's skin halfway through the first stroke.   
  
Rick doesn't have any sexual experience to go off of when it comes to men, but a handjob can't be that tough, right? He starts off with a few experimental strokes, and when the gentle rocking of Negan's hips tells him he's doing well, he gets a little more adventurous. Negan eventually stops sucking on Rick's neck, burying his face in the crook of the smaller man's shoulder there, so when Rick drags his thumb along the underside and then swirls the pad of the digit around the skin just below the head, Negan moans approvingly.  
  
"Magic fucking fingers..." Negan chuckles against Rick's rain-slick skin. "I like that."  
  
Before Rick can get too zealous with his gestures, though, Negan backs away. Rick sees a flush in the other man's face that makes him want to melt.   
  
"Take your pants off," Negan requests. "All the way."   
  
Rick doesn't question it. Negan seems to know exactly what he wants to do, anyway. He simply wriggles about, working his jeans and underwear down and off until he's in nothing but his socks, staring patiently at Negan.  
  
"Fuck _me_ , Rick..." Negan exhales as he slips in close again and urges Rick back against the tree once more. They're both utterly soaked now, but Rick thinks that in its own way, the water adds to the appeal. Negan looks damn good all turned-on with his shirt clinging to his skin and his dick hanging out. "I really struck gold, here. _Goddamn_ , I am one lucky son of a bitch..."  
  
He doesn't give Rick a chance to respond as he closes his lips over his partner's again in another kiss. This one has more heat behind it, and so does everything else Negan does. He presses his chest against Rick's and rocks forward against him, creating a friction between Rick's bare back and the tree that hurts in the best way and draws up a low moan from the smaller man's lips.  
  
"...Here." Negan directs Rick's hand back down to his erection and then slides his own hand down to do the same for Rick. The two slip into an oddly flawless rhythm, stroking and panting and rocking into the hands pleasing one another. God, it's so good...Rick is a mess, already. A mess with tree-induced rugburn, a flushed face, and a sense of euphoria oozing out of every pore.  
  
Negan has always been full of surprises. This situation is no different. As he breaks off a particularly tongue-heavy kiss, he tips his head and leans in to nip at Rick's earlobe. His breath is hot on Rick's skin.  
  
"You want more?" He whispers, as thunder rumbles around them. "God, I want to give you more. We don't have lube, so the part where I screw the hell out of you is gonna have to wait, but I can still make your fuckin' head spin, baby..."  
  
Rick would be a fool to decline. "...Do it."  
  
"That's the spirit, Rick!" Negan growls, throaty and teasing, into his partner's ear. He then shifts so that he's got Rick in his lap, their cocks grinding together. He guides Rick's fingers around both of them, and then as he starts rolling his hips to generate friction, he lets go and brings two fingers to his own mouth.   
  
"...Ever done this before?" Negan asks absently as his now-slick fingers are pulled from his lips. Rick shakes his head, and he has to bite back a moan when he sees Negan's smirk twist upward even more. "God, that's sexy. I get to take your virginity. Not gonna lie, this trip just got about five fucking times more fun knowing what I'm about to do and get to do to you from now on."  
  
Rick feels a wave of anticipation wash over him. It's not a bad feeling, but he can't deny that he's a little nervous. But ever the perceptive one, Negan picks up on this and moves in for a kiss. His smile can be felt on Rick's lips.  
  
"Close your eyes. Trust me."  
  
Negan has a deep voice that almost leaks sarcasm by default. But right now, he sounds reassuring. Sweet. Genuine. So many things that Rick has learned over the years Negan is capable of, but has only seen every now and then. It's a part of him Rick almost knows for certain he fell for from the very start.  
  
So he does exactly as he's told. As his eyelids fall shut, he paces his strokes and parts his lips into the kiss.  
  
Negan's grip around his waist is reassuring. Rick trusts that he's not going to let go. And when he feels the other man's free hand slide down along his side and back, then around to the cleft of his ass, he tries to relax. Negan's wet fingers are somewhat cold in the wind and rain, but it's arousing. Rick finds he likes the teasing press of one of those slick digits against his entrance.  
  
"Don't stop moving your hand, baby..." Negan urges when Rick gets distracted by the first finger pushing into him. "You're making me feel so fucking good..."  
  
Rick nods and moves to bury his face in Negan's shoulder. He finds he likes the way his rain-slick hand feels around the skin of both his and Negan's erections, and as he rocks into the delicious friction and unintentionally down onto the finger inside him, a little moan slips from his lips.  
  
For a moment, neither man speaks. They just focus on the task at hand, wrapped up in the heat and friction and pleasure of what they're doing together. At some point amidst it all, Negan adds in a second finger, and before Rick knows what's going on, the man has his fingers buried deep inside Rick.  
  
It's when he finds Rick's prostate that the silence breaks. Rick damn near yelps at the sudden, violent wave of pleasure that sparks from the feeling, and before he realizes what he's doing, he's using his one free hand to grip onto Negan's shoulders for dear life.   
  
"You like that, huh?" Negan teases, nuzzling the side of his partner's head.  
  
"Yeah..." Rick moans again. "Don't stop."  
  
"I told you I'd make you feel good," Negan chuckles.  
  
When Negan's fingers return to pumping along that spot, Rick loses all coherency. The slow, languid, hungry pace the two men had been keeping quickly escalates into something more desperate and hungry. Rick tries to focus on the movements of his hand, but his strokes are awkward and erratic at best. Sensing this, Negan takes over.  
  
"Hold on to me, baby...both hands. It's okay..."  
  
Rick obeys and curls his other arm around Negan's neck. Once certain Rick's grip isn't going to falter, Negan releases his waist and uses the now-free hand to do exactly what Rick was doing just moments ago. Except he's smooth about it. Despite how good Rick knows from experience the friction of their dicks against one another feels, Negan's strokes are fluid and timed with the way his fingers are moving inside Rick that it feels almost a hundred times better.   
  
He instantly understands why all Negan's past lovers couldn't stay away from him. He's an incredibly attentive partner. While he's getting something out of what he and Rick are doing right now, his focus is on the one he's with. Rick's head really is spinning, and between the little stolen kisses every now and then, the constant onslaught of pleasure on his cock and inside his body, and just having Negan move against him like he is right now, Rick thinks this is like taking a breath of the air in Heaven. It lights his entire chest up and makes him feel like he's going to explode in the best way possible.  
  
While they move, Negan pants out a laugh against Rick's jaw. "You're getting us both so wet."  
  
Rick thinks for a second that Negan has the rain confused with something else, but a glance down shows the glistening of pre-come shining in the darkness. It's mostly all over Rick's cock, making the head stand out in between them, but Negan's hand is slick with it now too, and Rick thinks he sees it on his partner's erection as well.   
  
"You are too." He slurs, because even as Negan talks to him, he's still fucking him with his fingers, so he's got him just as wracked with sensation as he has been this whole time. "God, it feels so good."  
  
Negan's words are breathy and husky and come out in a slow, almost predatory drawl as he responds. "Fuck yeah, it does. I'm a man of my word, Rick Grimes. Can't wait until I get to fuck you for real, though."  
  
Every syllable of that statement is like another form of stimulation all on its own, ripping whines and moans straight up from Rick's vocal cords, as he bites down onto Negan's shoulder. The water from the rain seeps out from the shirt he's wearing. Strangely, it makes this whole experience even more arousing.  
  
"Tell me what you'd do to me," Rick orders, his voice muffled but firm and full of intent. "Tell me how you'd fuck me."  
  
Rick delights in eliciting a groan from Negan at that.  
  
"Rick, darlin', you're gonna fucking break me saying shit like that..." Negan pants, tipping his head to press an appreciative kiss to Rick's temple.   
  
Rick rolls his hips up into Negan's hand, and then fucks himself down on his partner's fingers, letting out a low moan. "I'm serious. I want to know how good you're gonna make me feel."  
  
Negan moans again, curling his fingers pointedly inside Rick's body. "God, you're making me crazy. I'd fuck you so good, Rick. Tell me, where do you want your first time to be? I bet you'd want me to wax all sentimental and fuck you slow and gentle in my bed."  
  
Rick feels embarrassment flush his features bright red. "Nothin' wrong with that, Negan."  
  
"Nothing at all," Negan repeats, his words sure with just the tiniest hint of teasing. "Besides, I want to see your face when I fuck you until you come."  
  
By now, Negan has slowed his movements so that he can focus on what he's saying. In a way, it feels better. Rick is losing his mind, and he's frankly surprised he can process Negan's words.  
  
"I'd lay you down on your back, get a good long look at you," Negan starts. "Tell you how fucking goddamned picture perfect you look all spread out for me. Maybe watch you jerk yourself off for a while. Or would you finger yourself for me, hmm?"  
  
Rick moans, his fingers stuttering in their grip around Negan's shoulders. "Yeah...you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Negan curls his fingers and gives his and Rick's cocks a squeeze. "Oh, fuck me, Rick....you know I would. Getting yourself all hot and bothered and ready for me..."  
  
"A...And when I _am_ ready?" Rick thrusts shamelessly down onto Negan's relentless fingers.   
  
"I'd blow your fucking mind, baby," Negan hums against Rick's cheek. "Fill you up real fuckin' good...fuck you slow and deep and hard. Watch the way the mattress dips down every time I fuck down into you. You won't know what to do with yourself."  
  
Rick doesn't answer because he's too focused on the mental picture. Something about envisioning Negan atop him, smirking down at him, with all those shadows playing on his sharp features drives Rick crazy in the best way possible. He can practically feel the man's hips snapping into him, making him see stars, driving him wild...  
  
Rick's orgasm hits with a low, quivering whine of Negan's name. His eyes damn near fall backward in his head, and after the first moan spills a series of curses and grunts as his release paints splatters on his chest and Negan's hand.  
  
He's too frazzled by all the sensation to really process that Negan has pulled his fingers out or let go of their dicks, but when he does come back to the present, it's to the sight of Negan licking come off his fingers.  
  
Rick moans all over again.   
  
"...Did you...?" He nods down to Negan's obviously still present hard-on.   
  
"Not yet," Negan says, grinning as he licks at his lips. "Care to do the fucking honors , baby?"  
  
Rick is still quivering with sexual afterglow, but he complies nonetheless. The next few moments find Rick energetically pumping Negan's cock as the older man sits back with his weight on his hands and lets him.  
  
He surprises Negan when he bends over and starts sucking him off. Rick, like his new boyfriend, is full of surprises.  
  
" _Jesus fucking Christ_ , I think I'm falling for you," Negan jokes around a series of moans. Rick thinks he could maybe pretend Negan is being serious, but he's a little more focused on the way the head of Negan's cock feels as his tongue circles it or how strangely enticing pre-come tastes.  
  
When Negan comes hard down his throat, Rick chokes a little, but swallows right afterward. Eyes watering, he pushes himself up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Negan sweeps in and steals a long, meaningful kiss, a hand cupping the side of Rick's face, and Rick melts hopelessly into it. Rain and thunder and being lost be damned, Rick is on Cloud Nine.   
  
Several minutes later, they're both dressed back in their rain-soaked clothes. Negan complains that he can't light a cigarette right now, but he doesn't sound half as irritable as he had earlier. They end up deciding to resume their search for a way out.  
  
It's well past two in the morning when Rick and Negan finally find the way back to the trail's entrance, and while IHOP sounded amazing, they're both exhausted and too cold to want to sit in an air-conditioned restaurant. So they default to Negan's house.   
  
They find themselves in Negan's bed, completely naked, with mouths and tongues and chests and hips moving together, but before they can get too far, they succumb to exhaustion and instead fall asleep with Negan lying half-atop Rick and rain and thunder rattling the windowpanes in Negan's bedroom.

As sleep is just about to take over, Rick thinks he hears Negan suggest they should go hiking again.


End file.
